Bookshelves
by SassyJimmy
Summary: Destiel Library AU! Dean and Castiel both work at the local library. A cute slice of life thing. Established relationship. lots of fluff, no smut (if so it is implied.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys a new AU! It is a destiel librarian AU. It will consist of fluff. No smut so sorry. It will be rated T of suggestive themes and language. **

It was a cold December morning. Castiel had just gotten up and grabbed a quick cup of coffee. Two cups to be precise. Castiel walked into the small bedroom in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Dean.

"Wake up, Dean." Cas said in his gruff voice.

"Can't I sleep in for 20 more hours?" Dean replied sleepily.

"We have work to do." Cas replied, "I'm not going to walk to the library by my self."

Dean and Cas have been together for 5 years. It was only 3 years ago that they had moved in together. The pair worked at the local library. That is where they had met. Cas was a shy new book shelver and Dean was an AV tech. After being fiends, they started dating. Cas smiled at the fond memory, his train of thought was disrupted by Dean throwing his coat at him.

"Come on! We are going to be late!"

Castiel couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend as he walked towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. They removed clothes. Wow! How sexy!(I'm being sarcastic.)**

Once they reached the parking lot, they exited the vehicle and headed to the doors. The air was chilly, around 50 degrees. Dean and Cas walked up the steps, careful not to slip and the doors and feeling the heat lamps beam down on them, the two removed their coats and gave each other a quick kiss before going to their respective areas of the library. Dean headed off to the AV lab, while Castiel walked over to a cart to re-shelve the books.

"Did you get those books shelved in the correct order this time?" Kevin, a volunteer asked.

"Yes, Are you still coming over for dinner?"

"I can't I have to study."

Kevin Tran was a sweet kid, he was a bit of an oddball, but still fun to be around. He was like a little brother to Dean, and Cas. He shared a flat with Dean's brother Sam and their friend Garth. The three of them along with their friend Charlie were supposed to come over for dinner. Cas knew it was just an excuse to showoff his cooking skills.

Meanwhile, Dean was working in the AV lab with Charlie and Ash. The trio would go to the bar every Sunday to talk about weird gadgets they made in their spare time. Unfortunately Cas was a fourth wheel during these events. He never complained, he enjoyed Charlie and Ash. Those nights usually ended with everyone hammered and having to call whoever to pick them up.

"Hey Charlie, can you grab that extension cord?" Dean asked.

"Sure thing." she replied.

The two walked out the door only to see a horrible sight. It was Castiel's brother Gabriel, with a large chocolate shake walking though the door. Trailing behind him were Anna and Balthazar, Castiel's more responsible siblings, looking mortified. To be honest, Gabriel was a dick, however he did care about his family. This did not excuse the fact that he was a total spazz. He unwrapped a candy bar and headed towards the library cafe. Disaster was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter. Sorry for the obvious things I tried to poke fun at that, If you could tell.**

"Oh no!" Castiel uttered under his breath. His older brother, mad as a march hare was trying to get an entire cake to himself for lunch. His brother and sister followed him shamefully blushing. Castiel headed over to his siblings.

"Hey Castiel." Anna said smiling.

"Is Gabriel still eating sweets with every meal of the day?"

"If he continues this shit he is going to have diabetes." Balthazar chimed in.

"I thought he went on a diet, with Kali?"

"No."

Castiel felt sorry for his brother. Being a grown man with a sugar addiction is hard on the family. Anna and Balthazar were responsible and tried to help him cut his sugar intake, but they always were out smarted. Even Gabriel's girlfriend couldn't get him to eat a vegetable. His brother's sweet tooth was not the (main) problem today.

"Looks like Cassie has an ugly sweater!" Balthazar said in his usual sarcastic, yet calm voice.

Castiel broke into a shocked silence. His brother decided it would be funny to bring Castiel's awkward 7th grade yearbook photo. Yes it was a very cliché thing for Gabe to do. He always found ways to humiliate the family. Castiel looked to his siblings for help, but they were in on it as well. Castiel knew what was to follow, the whole library started to laugh. Castiel was on his last nerve. He didn't mind that they were laughing at him, it was the fact that this was a public library. It was the only quiet place for Cas to collect his thoughts. Now giggling and crying filled the air. Cas looked at Dean who was trying to repress his amusement. Once he collected himself, Dean walked over to the group of siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize if anything is out of character. I try to avoid that.**

Dean broke the bickering as he put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. His boyfriend's siblings stopped their teasing and smiled. The only reason they stopped was because they promised Cas that they wouldn't humiliate him in front of Dean.

"Whats happening?" Dean asked while flashing a smile.

"Just getting some cake." Anna replied, "Do you want some?"

"Nah, I had a pretty big breakfast."

Cas knew this was a lie. Dean only had a cup of coffee and a piece of bacon. The couple was in a hurry because Dean slept in. All things aside, Dean changed the subject, and asked if the group was going to have Christmas at Anna's house. Balthazar whipped out his iPhone and made a reminder of what alcoholic beverage to bring. Dean looked at Cas from the corner of his eye and winked, giving Cas a sign that he was not going to be humiliated by his older siblings.

"I'd better return to work." Cas stated.

"Me too." Dean added quickly.

It wasn't that Dean didn't like Castiel's family, He did have a thing for Anna a few years ago, and Gabriel and Balthazar have helped him countless times. Despite the good they had done for Dean, he still thought they were dicks. After excusing themselves, Dean and Cas sighed in relief. The couple met up an hour later to go to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize if Sam is out of character. Im sorry but I will not go into details about the date night, I'm also sorry about the gooey romance. I also need to get caught up on ****_Game of Thrones_****.**

The local cafe had a soothing atmosphere. It gave Cas a peace of mind, he relaxed and inhaled the scent of his coffee. Dean nudged him to get his attention. The waitress had just given them their pie.

"Why do my brothers and sister feel the need to be loud? It is a public library, people are supposed to be quiet." Cas said in a frustrated tone.

"I agree, people should only be loud in the bedroom." Dean said.

"Was that a hint for later?"

"Nope...maybe."

Cas chuckled, picked up his fork and dug into his pie. Glancing up to see Dean enjoy his pie, made him feel warm and happy. Cas was always glad to see Dean, he let him forget about the absurdity of his family. Whilst in his own world, Cas did not notice that Dean was reaching for his slice of pie. Grabbing the plate quickly Cas shot Dean a glare.

After paying the couple walked out hand in hand. They huddled close, because of the cold (also being a couple had to do with it.). As they walked back to the library, they were confronted by Sam.

"So get this, I got an interview at a law firm."

"Wow! That is great! Good job Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"Congratulations Sam," Cas said, "We should get drinks to celebrate."

"I actually have to prepare for what I'm gonna say. Maybe next week?" Sam replied.

Disappointment fell over Dean. He was looking forward to his friends and family coming over for dinner. Kevin canceled, Sam had an interview, God knows what Garth was up to, and Charlie had a date. It was just Dean and Cas alone. However that was not an issue, It had been a while since the pair has had a romantic evening. Dean figured a couple of beers, catching up on _Game of Thrones_, and what was implied at the cafe did not seem like a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm forever sorry about the cheesy romantic attempt at the end of the chapter. I kinda made an allusion to a Kamelot song I think...?**

The apartment was cold. It made sense, the heater was broken. Dean went straight to the kitchenette, and began to make burgers. Meanwhile, Cas grabbed a match and lit some candles. Candle light dinners were cheesy, but he didn't mind. It was a while since the two had a romantic evening in. Once the burgers were done, Dean stepped out into the dinning room only to b surprised.

"Whats with the candles buddy?" Dean asked.

"Well I figured that we'd have a romantic dinner."

"Aren't candles a little corny?"

" They will provide us warmth, the heater is broken."

Dean stood silent for a moment. He decided not to question the candles. After all, he kinda liked it. The couple ate their less than romantic burgers and swallowed their beers. The candle light was soft and gave the apartment a calm glow. Dean thought it would be a good idea to sit on the couch and enjoy each others company. The pair sat down on their lumpy sofa holding hands.

"I'm glad my brothers and sister didn't decide to join us for lunch today." Cas said

"Me too, I love you, but your family is a bag of dicks."

"You do know you are quoting Gabriel, by saying that, they are a bag of dicks."

"They are mostly dicks."

The couple spent the next half hour talking about their jobs and families. They talked about how they should have their fiends and family over. The candle light began to die down and cold air filled the room. Grabbing any blanket they could find, they went to their room and snuggled under the blankets. On the coldest winter night, they managed to find warmth in a sweet embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about not going into any details about the sexyness that happens between Dean and Cas. Like I said no smut. However that don't mean that it isn't implied. *Note writing fluff is weird while listening to Dimmu Borgir.**

It was early the next morning. Cas grabbed his robe, and prepared two cups of coffee as usual. When he walked into the room Dean was already awake.

"Morning Cas."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep."

Dean grabbed his coffee and curled up on the couch. Cas joined him.

"We should skip work today, Have a repeat of last night..If you know what I mean." Dean said with a smirk.

"No. We have work to do Dean." Cas scolded.

"Alright fine." Dean said, raising his arms in defeat.

After sipping their coffee and eating the remaining crumbs of their bacon, Dean and Cas got ready for the day and headed out the door. Cramming into the 1967 Chevy Impala, they did not hesitate to start the engine and drive along the icy roads. Parking in the usual spot, the two walked trough the doors and were greeted by Sam.

"Got you a clean mug Dean, You always drink from that disgusting dirty one in the cupboard." Sam said, as he handed Dean a cup of mostly fresh coffee.

"What are you talking about Sammy, It isn't disgusting." Dean replied

"Actually it is."

"Cas! Are you going to let him criticize my coffee habits?"

Cas stood in silence before he came up with an excuse to leave the brothers. Looking over to the cart by the children's section, Cas spoke,

"I think the kids need someone to read to them." Cas said.

"Isn't that Lisa's job?" Sam asked.

"See you at lunch break." Cas said nervously as he vanished in the blink of an eye.

Reaching the edge of the library, Cas headed into the lounge, to grab a cup of coffee. He grabbed 1 more cup for Kevin. He walked up to the archive room where Kevin was labeling some non fiction books.

"Good morning Kevin." Cas said.

"Oh, Hey, So I heard from Sam that you and Dean had a romantic evening last night."

"Yes, It was_"

"I DON'T NEED THE DETAILS!" Kevin said in a panicked tone.

"I-I wasn't going to tell you any details." Cas said cocking his head in confusion.

Kevin, looked at the clock on the wall. Noticing the time he headed back to the main shelving area. Cas followed. The two began to shelve the books, It was an awkward silence, however, Kevin made it even more uncomfortable. It wasn't like he meant it, he just made an off hand comment.

"At least you guys were in your own home rather than the storage room."

Cas stood in silence. His mind tracked back to approximately two weeks ago, Dean decided it would be a good idea to have a steamy makeout session in the library's storage room. Usually Cas said there was a time and place for these things, but it was their break, and no one needed anything from the mid-size room. Cas snapped back to reality. He looked at Kevin his mouth wide in shock and embarrassment. Next time Dean wants to makeout he will note to ask Kevin first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Look at this short chapter. I will reveal what Sam and Jess's big surprise is in the next chapter, enjoy.**

On their lunch break, Dean and Cas were sitting in their usual spot at the coffee shop. Dean ordered a cheese burger, and Cas ordered a slice of apple pie. He had grown fond of pie since he had met Dean. The snow was blowing across the trees, and the wind howled creating a ghostly echo. The library was closed for the rest of the day. Wind chill. It was lucky that the pair lived a short distance from the coffee shop. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee was enough to keep their minds off the storm.

"Hey Cas," Dean said interrupting the silence.

Castiel snapped out of his trance, he had been looking at the advertisement for the diner across the street's Tuesday special "Pig In A Poke", Maybe he would take Sam and Dean to breakfast.

"Yes Dean." Cas asked a bit out of it.

"Sammy and Jess want to come over tomorrow. They have a big surprise for us."

"I hope he finally got off his lazy ass and proposed, No offense to your brother..."

"It's ok, What if we are uncles?"

"They would have had a big party for that, so the whole family is there."

Dean took a moment to think over what Cas said. Sam was too busy applying for law firms to propose and if that was the case, children were probably not in the equation. He shrugged it off and dug into Castiel's pie. Cas respectively slapped Dean's hand away telling him to get his own piece. Dean laughed and moved his fork in to grab another chunk. The couple was too engrossed with their pie (and flirting), to even notice that their coffee had gone cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I'm sorry if anything or anyone is out of character.**

The following morning, The two didn't have to go to work. They had Sundays and Mondays off. Cas suggested that they should probably get Sam and Jess some flowers. It was a nice gesture, but Dean thought they should have agreed to get them a gift card. However Dean thought that flowers would be nice for the couple. Dean took a shower and got dressed. He grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out the door. It was a bit warmer than it had been the days before. So Dean didn't bother turning the heater up all the way. Once he reached the local flower shop, he was surprised to see his old family friend Bobby picking up some flowers. Dean knew that it was not a happy occasion for Bobby. His wife died a few years ago, and it was their anniversary. Dean walked over to the daises. He hoped nether Sam or Jess were allergic. Grabbing a medium sized bouquet, Dean turned around only to bump into Bobby. Deans reckless behavior caused the flowers Bobby was carrying to become smushed and bent.

"Son of a bitch! I'm sorry Bobby."

"It's ok boy. Things happen." Bobby responded, obviously flustered.

"No, I'll buy you a new one, These are all...uh..floppy."

"You don't have to do that ya idjit."

"Just let me do it ok."

"Fine, You're stubborn you know that?"

Dean shrugged off Bobbys comment and pulled out his wallet. After buying the daises (which were originally for Sam and Jess), Dean handed them to the older man. Bobby refused, but Dean persisted. after exchanging the bent flowers with the daises, Bobby gave Dean a quick pat on the shoulder and headed out. Dean looked down at the exchanged goods in his hand. They were bent and bruised blue flowers. They were in shitty condition, thanks to him. Dean let out a frustrated sigh and walked down the street. The air was cool, he turned the corner before his stomach started to growl. Dean had only had a cup of coffee before he left that morning. He walked to a small hole in the wall shop and opened the heavy door.

The shop was actually a restaurant, and not just any restaurant, a Cajun one. Dean was greeted by a smiling face.

"Morning Dean." Benny said.

Dean and Benny were good friends in college, Dean and Benny, along with Cas went on hiking and camping trips. Dean thought Benny was a bit scary ind intimidating at first. It made sense, Benny was tall and well built. However he learned that he was a giant teddy bear and they became friends quickly.

"Hey Benny, How are things?"

"Things are fine brotha, The cabin out in the woods was foreclosed unfortunately."

"That sucks man, Hey do you think I could get a menu."

"You don't have to ask, it is right in front of you."

Dean looked down to see a menu with a cartoon alligator holding a spatula on it. Picking the laminated piece of paper up, he flipped it over to look at what was available. Unable to make up his mind Dean ordered the special, Buttermilk Waffles (as well as another order to go for Cas). Digging in he was interrupted by the dinging of the bell. He looked over his shoulder to see Castiel.

"Hey Cas, Over here." Dean said waving his arms.

Cas smiled and walked to the bar to sit next to Dean, who gave him a small kiss on the cheek, The couple wasn't one for PDA. Benny brought out a hot plate of waffles and some coffee for Cas. Cas looked down at the small bag at Dean's feet.

"You got the flowers."

"Yeah. They are a little smushed."

Benny looked over at the couple from the cash register. He gave Dean a nod before speaking.

"You are a big sap Dean, Don't bother denying it." Benny said in a mildly teasing voice

"Oh these are for Sammy." Dean replied.

Benny looked frighted for a moment before he register what Dean meant.

After the couple ate breakfast and talked to Benny, the two got into the impala that Dean parked about 2 blocks away. The two drove to the apartment complex they lived in and walked up the stairs. They had a few hours to kill before Sam and Jess arived with their big surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW CHAPTER! **

"Is the food ready Dean?"

"Not yet!"

The two paced around their little apartment, When Sam had called them earlier that day he sounded excited to share the news with the couple. Dean wasn't sure what to expect, Perhaps Sam got a job at a law firm? Then it hit him. They forgot to grab a 6 pack of beer.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?"

"Forgot the beer, I need to grab some."

As Dean was about to reach for his coat, there was a knock at the door. The two men looked at each other, bracing themselves for the "Big News". Walking over to the door, Cas opened it only to be greeted by laughter and warm smiles. Dean left the cooking and walked to greet his brother and his girlfriend.

"Hey Sammy, How-..."

Dean stopped mid sentence and looked down in horror at the small puppy the couple had brought with them. It was about 6 months old, it had fluffy brown fur and floppy ears. Dean didn't know what to do, suddenly Cas bent down and petted the animal.

"He is quite small, What is his name?"

"His name is moose." Jess replied.

"Like what that guy at the bank calls you Sammy, Isn't his name Crowley?" Dean chimed in.

Sam shot Dean a bitchface that would put everyone to shame. Moose went off his leash and ran straight to Dean and Castiel's bedroom.

"Dammit Sammy! He is gonna pee all over the bed! Just changed the sheets too."

"Ugh, I don't want to know!" Sam blurted out with a look of disgust on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter man!" Dean snapped, "There are other reasons for changing the sheets."

"I think the pasta is ready." Cas said, changing the subject.

The four sat down to a meal of over cooked ravioli and sauce, along with tap water (Dean forgot the beer). It could have been prevented, but Moose peed on the bedroom floor, Dean spent the last 20 minutes cleaning it up and disinfecting the floor.

"We are so sorry about what happened earlier." Jess said with a look of guilt on her face.

"It is ok, He is a puppy. They pee." Dean replied, looking over at the kennel that held the sleeping puppy.

The four ate their food, only to be clearly disgusted by it. Dean got up and decided to make them PB&J sandwiches. Cas wasn't a huge fan of PB&J, but it was better than the disgusting ravioli. The group ditched the table and went to the living room. They talked for what seemed to be hours. Finally around 8:00, Sam decided it was best that they leave and take Moose home. After giving hugs and saying goodbyes, Dean and Cas shut the door and went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Once they were snuggled up in the blankets Cas smiled to himself.

"What are you smirking about?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Sam seems to be happy about his new puppy, perhaps we-"

"I swear to God Cas, Another word and you are sleeping on the floor." Dean cut him off.

"Can we at least get a cat?" Cas responded.

"Maybe a fish." Dean said as he gave Cas a quick kiss. "Night buddy."

"Goodnight Dean."

Cas laid his head on the pillow, maybe a fish would be a nice addition to their little family.


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter: The library server is crashed, Lisa illegally downloads some shit, and Gabriel's joking causes a misunderstanding that could change Dean and Castiel's future forever.**

It was a week since Sam and Jess came over for dinner. It was a new year, but that didn't stop the library from being packed. People were constantly walking in and out of the building, It didn't help that a certain person by the name of 'Carver Edlund' had released the next Great American Novel. The shipment came in late, and they had to explain to a crowd of angry people why the books were not there. People were desperate and crowded around the libraries limited search computers. Usually Dean would enjoy going out to fix the servers, but these people were rabid.

"Hey man, the server is down." Ash said as Dean came in the back room.

"You want me to go back? I was just out there!" Dean protested.

"Stop whining." Charlie remarked.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh, and walked out the room. Desperate for a break, Dean went into the break room to talk about things other than the server crash. The room was warm and the smell of coffee filled the air. Dean sat at a table beside Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, how is life?" Dean said

"It is ok, You do know you lied to me." Kevin replied as he took a sip of coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that you met Cas here, You two were friends since high school, and were roommates in college."

"But we had our first date here, It is like we met here."

"A you are a loser, and B you don't make any sense." Kevin said in a joking tone.

"Shut up."

The door opened, a face popped trough the door frame.

"The shipment is in, Also you need to fix the server Dean." Lisa said.

"Thank God! Those people were crashing the system so they could read a damn book. Is it even that good?" Dean said in a flustered tone.

"It is actually, I downloaded it..illegally." Lisa replied, clearly thinking over weather or not her actions were morally alright.

Dean looked at his ex with a look of shock and confusion.

"How is your fish?" Gabriel said bursting trough the door.

"What the fuck Gabriel! You can't be here! Employees only!"

"I know, I just like to mess with my favorite _brother in law_." Gabriel said with a wink.

"You got married? Congratulations!" Lisa said

"Holy Shit! why didn't you tell us?" Kevin asked.

Dean looked back at Gabriel, but he left the room. Dean tried to find the right words. He fumbled over his tongue. How could he explain to his friends that he wasn't married.

"Uh...excuse me." Dean said, his face was red with humiliation. He turned around and bolted out the room. On his way running up the stairs, he fortunately ran into Cas. Without thinking, Dean grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him into the libraries' broom closet. Cas was clearly horrified.

"What are you doing Dean. There is a time and place for this." Cas whispered angrily.

"Dude listen! Your man child of a brother just went into the break room."

"And you had to drag me into a closet to tell me this?"

"Listen, He freaking told Kevin and Lisa that we got married."

Cas tilted his head, and looked at Dean with wide eyes. Gossip spread around the library like wildfire, sooner or later the whole town would know.

"What do we do?" Cas asked.

"I don't freaking know! Son of a bitch!" Dean whispered.

"Maybe Sam can help us clear up this misunderstanding?" Cas suggested

"No, he has enough to worry about."

Suddenly the door creaked and light shone in. The two turned around to see Charlie, who of course had a smile on her face. She brushed out her long red hair as she coughed.

"I know you two are married now, and that is totally cool, but could you not try to bang each other in the broom closet, Its kinda a public place."

Dean and Cas stared in shock, Charlie wasn't as much of a gossip as poor Becky (who moved away 2 years ago), but when she knew something, the news would certainly reach the rest of town. The two awkwardly smiled and walked out of the closet. They needed to sort this shit out and fast.

Anna's house was a bit bigger than Dean and Castiel's apartment, but it was still small. Dean and Cas sat on the couch as Anna brought out some water. Cas had always relied on his older sister for advice and guidance. Dean downed a glass of water while Cas looked down and fidgeted with his tie.

"Gabriel is an ass." Anna said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it, I don't know how Kali deals with him." Dean replied.

"Anna, the whole town thinks Dean and I are married." Cas sighed.

Anna grabbed her brother's hand and smiled, Although she never admitted it, Cas was her favorite brother. The two were always close as children, Although she'd deny it, the only reason she kissed Dean in high school was to make Cas jealous.

"What would mother think?" Cas said in horror.

The siblings mother, Naomi was a highly acclaimed dentist, She was not a fan of Dean and Castiel's relationship. For the longest time Cas would get reprimanded for staying out late with Dean. Over time she came to terms with Her son's relationship, but Dean was still on her 'list'. She always frightened him at birthdays or Christmas.

"Aw crap, She is gonna drill a hole trough my skull." Dean scoffed.

"No she won't, because you two are going to actually get married, legally." Anna said in a stern tone.

"What, You just can't tell us how to live our lives!" Cas snapped.

"I'm not telling you, I'm demanding you. Listen, the only way out of this mess is to go to court and sign a document, or go to prison for fraud."

Dean and Cas took a minute to register what Anna had said. Perhaps she was right, The couple knew that they had a lot to discuss when they got home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short and simple, Sorry if it sucks, I didn't want to make it over the top fluffy, or out of because I don't know how to fucking write smut. **

Silence was all that was heard throughout the car ride home. Dean had his eyes on the road, while Cas turned up the radio. The two didn't speak until they opened the door to the apartment, it was still cold. Dean tossed the keys on the counter and took off his jacket. Cas hung up his trench coat, and looked at Dean.

"Dean, do you think Anna was lying about us going to jail?" he asked.

"Hell, I don't know!?"

"I think we should talk about this."

Joining Cas on the couch, Dean sat beside his boyfriend and held his decision to get married legally was a big step in their lives.

"If you want to do it, to avoid jail and all, then I'm on board." Dean said

"I have been thinking about it for a while, I just didn't think it would be this soon." Cas replied.

"So we can sign the paper or whatever, and call it good?"

"Do you want to get married, Not just to avoid fraud and jail time, but as a couple?"

"I'm not sure Cas, but hey, we are practically married anyway."

"Is that a yes?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dean knew that this would be a huge step in their lives. He cared about Cas, it wasn't like the two were afraid of commitment, they had spent 5 long years together, Signing a legal document wasn't a huge issue for them. Dean looked up into Castiel's eyes, The answer was actually pretty obvious.

"Yeah Cas, It is."


End file.
